


Who's that Morty

by SirMadam



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mind Control, Minor Violence, cause some Mortys are dead, some ricks too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirMadam/pseuds/SirMadam
Summary: Rick is going to catch them all. Morty is going to talk to them all.





	1. Morty the OG

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will look into Morty and his many, many teammates.

' _The Citadel of Ricks is pretty nice._ '

Morty thought to himself as he ate some Rick salad. Which was like a normal salad, but with Ricks name slapped on it.

' _It's clean, and smells nice. Almost like a theme park_.' He snickered a little at the thought. ' _A theme park of Ricks and Mortys_.'

Rick had decided that before they do more exploring to get a ' _feel of the land_ ', and was talking to some of the Ricks about where the best places to heal his Morty's, the best place to get items, where to go to get some Rick time. Hes words not Morty's.

Right at the moment Morty was at a food court were Ricks would drop off there current Morty team for some time off from battling, grinding exp, and or babysitting. Each table had a little flag were each Rick would put their dimensions code on it. Mortys were watched by supervising Ricks and Mortys so no shenanigans or stealing other Ricks Mortys would take place. There were six chairs to each table. One for a Rick and his five Mortys.

Morty was still in a slight daze about the hole battling himself.

He knew there was infinite numbers of reality, with different versions of himself. But he never thought he would meet them like this.

Morty looked to his left to see his new teammate. This Morty had ordered three Rick dogs with extra everything, from ketchup, and mustard, to this purple stuff that smelled like wet dog. He was scarfing the dogs up with little concern that some of it was getting on his shirt and pants.

Morty picked at his salad, wonder when Rick would be back, while he people watched.

In this case watching himself.

Yep. Still slightly dazed.

There were so many different Mortys. Some looked just like him. Brown hair, yellow shirt, confusion written on his face.

Then there were those that were caring objects, dressed up, deformed, and god only knows what happened to some of them.

Morty took another nibble on his salad when Rick came back to view.

At least he's pretty sure this was his Rick. Some Ricks were obviously not his, but there were a few that he couldn't tell the difference.

This Rick came straight for their table and sat down like he owned it by putting his feet on an extra chair and taking a swig from his flask.

"Ssshhiiiit" he drawled. "Th-this place is alr-uurrpp-eady getting to me." He took a look around. "I mean we-were stuck here for who knows how long, because some asshole me wanted to be the very best, like no one every was, or some bullshit." He took another gulp. "what really pisses me off is-is all uurrpp these other mes are go-Oouugh-ing along with this stupid game."

"Aw geez Rick" Morty said has he pushed what was left of his salad aside. "I kind of think this is more than a game."

Rick raised the left side of his eyebrow at him.

"I-I-I mean, there are so many Mortys out there, lost, confused, ma-maybe even hurting."

He looked at the other Morty resigning at the table.

The other Morty was looking at the remaining salad.

"You going to finish that?" He asked.

Morty answered "No, you can have the rest."

"Awesome" the other Morty smiled and took the salad, lifted it up to his nose and gave a sniff.

"Hey Rick?" He looked at Rick with his slightly bagged eyes. "Can I go get some more fligerr syrup, fo-for the salad?"

Rick wrinkled his nose. "Eww, that purple shit that smells like wet dog? You know that’s not meant for humans right?"

"S-so." Other Morty look a little upset of ricks disapproval "It tastes better than it smells."

Rick rolled his eyes while giving a burping sigh.

"Fine I guess your breath is bad enough already, go enjoy your stinky purple shit Scruffy Morty."

Morty frowned at Rick's rude behavior. He was use to it, but who knows what this Morty's been through. He looked like he needed some kind words right now....... and a shower.....

The other Morty smiled a little though, got up to stand in line toward the condiment sidebar.

When Morty knew the other him was out of ear shot he rounded at Rick

"Rick." he hissed.

"What?" He asked like he should care.

"I don't think you should call him that."

"What?" Rick looked confused at this.

"'Scruffy Morty'. Th-that’s not nice."

Rick looked at Morty like he was one of the Mortys with two heads.

"That’s his name" Rick puts his flask away in his coat, then pulls the Mortypad.

"Look" he pulled up other Mortys entry. "Each Morty might at some point been 'Morty', but that can change if the Mortys changes. And some Mortys will want their name slightly changed in order to stand out. A-and there are so many Mortys out there, You-you can't all be just 'Morty'."

Morty thought about that.

"Ye-yeah, your right. If were really going to do this, and build a team of...of mes. Then I can't just keep calling them 'the other Morty'.

He looked over to other... To Scruffy Morty who was drowning his leftover salad in purple syrup.

"But" Morty looked at Rick " is he OK with that name?"

Rick looked at Morty like he said something stupid, turned and yelled "YO SCRUFFY MORTY!"

Scruffy Morty (and half the food court) looked Ricks way.

"WHALE YOU'RE UP GET ME SOME RICKY-RICK SODA!"

Scruffy Morty gave a shaky thumbs up and headed towards the soda fountain.

"DO NOT GET THE DIET PISS WATER ETHER! YOU HEAR ME SCRUFFY MORTY!"

Scruffy Morty gave another thumps up with a sight smile this time.

"There" Rick puts the Mortypad away. "Mo-urrpp-st Mortys we come across will have different names to call each other" He stands." I-if you ask me th-that’s pretty convent for you."

Morty follows Rick to were Scruffy Morty was getting a soda. "Why's that?"

Rick turned with a smirk "Cause that means you're Morty OG." He winks. "The original grandson."


	2. Scruffy Morty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty ask a question

Morty and Scruffy Morty were chilling under a green truck tree with purple leaves and dangling pink bulbs that wiggled every now and then.

Rick was at a crafting station trying to figure out recipes. There was a wild Morty near by and Rick wanted him for a trainer battle coming up, but they needed more serums.

"To bad we don't have enough shmeckles" Scruffy Morty said "I-it's gonna be annoying going back a forth for the Healing Center to th-the portal an-and back."

"Yeah." Morty agreed. "Surgeon Rick always has that weird look in his eyes too."

Scruffy Morty chuckled "Li-like he can't wait to dissect you."

They laugh quietly not wanting Rick upset that they were laughing at another him.

Morty thought that the mood was right to ask something that's been on his mind for awhile.

"Sssooo..." Morty was a little nerves. "Can I ask you something?"

Scruffy Morty tilled his head "Sure?" He didn't sound to sure.

Morty decided to just go for it. "How did you get into this game?"

Scruffy Morty looked relieved at that. "Same a-as you, right?" He touched the side of his head and scratch it, then looked over to Rick "Grandpa Rick roped me in!"

Morty was stunned by that."Ca-can you give more de-details?"

Scruffy Morty touched his head again. "Well..." He seem to be thinking where to start. "I remember that grandpa Rick came into m-my life a few weeks ago. Up till then I ki-kind of didn't really care much about anything." He looked somber, curling more into himself, and scratching his head. "I think most people in my life at the time didn't care." He looked at Morty perking up a little. "But then Rick came through a portal in my bedroom wall, a said he need me for a game." He looked at Rick smiling. "We were traveling with other Mortys too." He softly touched his head again. "He dropped me off at the day care..." He seemed to be getting a headache. "A-and th-then..." Cradling his head in both hands he continued. " I m-m-must of wandered into a p-portal somehow..."

Morty was getting a sickening feeling the more Scruffy Morty talked. "And th-then we found you."

Scruffy Morty was shaking at this point, then all of a sudden he stopped. Stopped shaking, stopped clutching his head, and said in a deadpan voice "Yes. Rick found me again..."

Morty reach out to touch his shoulder when Scruffy Morty turned and looked up into the tree like the past conversion didn’t happen. "I was surprised when R-Rick came back with just one Morty. I guess he-he wanted to start fresh or so-something."He looked up into the trees."That's my story." He looked over to Morty."How about you? How did you come across my Rick?"

Morty looked away. He couldn't look at Scruffy Morty when he says "O-oh, uhh, I-I-I was just a extra Mo-Morty running around" he clenched his fist. "Rickless."

"Ooohhh yeah, mother fuckers!"

Rick calls out. "Gu-uurrpp-ess who just made six new recipes!" He pointed to Scruffy Morty. "Yo-your up Scruffy, let's go catch us some Mortys!"

Scruffy Morty got up and went to Ricks side.

Morty sat there, stunned. When Rick had told him about the Morty Manipulator Chip it sounded sketchy, but that, what Scruffy Morty said...

It sounded like his original Rick, or some other Rick from a different dimension, had taken him from his home to play in the game. At some point he must of abandoned him or something, and the chip in his head makes him think this his the same Rick. A Rick that lost his Morty and found him again.

"MMM-UURRPP-OORRTTYY" Rick shouted."Come look at your new teammate!"

Morty glanced up, and gawked.

There were two Scruffy Mortys.


	3. Unkempt Morty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty learns about combining

"What up my Rick!" Rick strolled up to the counter of the day care.

Storage Rick smirked his toothpick pointing upward. "Nothing but the ceiling."

They both gave a fist bump.

"So, what you he-uurrpp-re for, buff ups, swap out, babysitting, 241-"

"That one."

Rick moved to the side to show the other Rick his two Scruffy Mortys.

"Oh bo-uurrpp-y." Storage Rick said sarcastically. "These ones again. There always the first ones to go." He opened the side door to the day care. "Come here you two."

The two Scruffy Mortys looked unsure, casting a glance at Rick.

"You heard him." He took out his flask and took a gulp."I ne-uurrpp-ed you two to go to day-uurrpp-care for a bit for some 'special training." Another drink. "Only w-works for two of the same Mortys."

Both Scruffy Mortys looked satisfied with that answer. They went through the day care door.

Storage Rick "Say good-bye boys, you won't be seeing your Rick for a awhile."

They turned to give a sheepish wave. Rick gave a half-hearten wave. Morty gave a wary wave.

Something was not right about this.

When the two Morty's head towards the back of the day care Storage Rick whispers" Be back in five minutes."

"R-Rick" Morty stammers "What-what-what is really gonna h-h-happening?"

Rick gives a miffed glance. "Uurrpp god damn it Morty." Three more swigs. "Le-let's walk Morty."

They walked to a railing of the citadel viewing the ongoing down below.

"Buff ups" Rick started "is code for training up Mortys in boot camp." The wind blew softly."Fu-uurrp-ck knows what happens in boot camp, but what every training resume Storage Rick has it-it works." The sound of the city below hummed faintly under there feet. "Swap out is putting a Morty away for a different Morty." Rick shook his flask, then put it away."Babysitting is code for when a Rick gets bored or for whatever reason, decides he's done with-with all his Mortys and leaves them to go back to whatever he was doing before."

" _Jesus Christ!_ Rick!?!"

"Hey do-don't get mad at me! I'm not going to do that anytime soon-"

" _Holy shit Rick_!!!"

"241 is code for when there are two of the same exact Mortys" he continued gruffly. "Storage Rick can combine the 'twins'"He used air quotes "and pop a whole new Morty into existence."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Morty shook his head and gripped the railing. "Wh-what the, how-how does that even work?"

Rick leans on the railing "Well I'm not the Rick who made it so I don't have a full grasps of the mechanics. In theory when two Mortys with a similar brain wave length are mo-uurrpp-lded together they form a type of pocket dimensional rip that will always create an exciting Morty that stats are better than the other two."

"Stats?"

"Statistics Morty, like-like attack and speed and shit."

"Then..." Morty knew whatever Rick said next was not going to be good. "What happens to the two other mes?"

"They stop exis-uurrp-ting-"

"WHAT!"

"Morty, rude, let me fin-"

"You're killing them?!?"

Rick scowled down at him. "No Morty, when you kill someone, or they die, there's always a trace of that person's existing. Like a fingerprint." He waved a hand in Mortys face." When someone stops existing, there gone." He clenched a fist and then released it with a 'poof' sound effect. "There's no trace of them, no one remembers, just-" He lifted both his hands up this time with another 'poof'.

Morty felt his gut twist. "Th-that's even worse-"

Rick stared straight in Mortys eyes "Ye-uurrp-ah, which is why-why the machines the fuses the Morty re-spawns them before they disappear completely, teleports them to a new location so there atoms can refuse."

"Oh..." Morty gut loosed a little."So-so there fine afterward, just somewhere else?"

"Yep" Rick popped the p on the word "Apparently there was a time where the Rick who built the machine didn't even know his Mortys were gone, until he realized his Morty supplies were dwindling."

"Ooohh god..." Morty gut re-twisted.

"So now, both blen-uurrp-ded Mor-Mortys are reconstructed and sent away to stabilize themselves and continuing to exist."

Morty remembered Scruffy Morty's words about the Day Care. "They don't re-remember, do they Rick?"

"No." He took out his flask again.

Morty felt pity for the two Scruffy Mortys. "Can't-can't we get them b-back?"

"Morty" Rick started to walk towards the Day Care. "The chances of ru-uurrp-ing into the same Mortys we got are slim, like-like Slim Jim slim." He returned his flask to his coat."Sn-snap into a Slim Jim Morty!"

Morty thought of things to say too try and convince Rick that they had to find another way to get stronger Mortys. As they reach the Daycare Storage Rick was holding some sort of cloth over his nose.

"Fucking finally."He looked relieved to see Rick. Quickly he grabbed the arm of a Morty near him and shoved him out the door. A stench of something foul reach Morty's nose. He gagged, eyes watering, and pulled his shirts collar to cover his nose.

"Good luck" Storage Rick said as he sprayed an air freshener around him. "That one does not like baths."


	4. Hobo Morty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty try to catch a strange Morty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the wild Morty fights would be different from a professional trainer battle because of course Rick would fight dirty without supervision.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have him stand out in the open by himself Rick?"

"Mo-uurrp-rty, if I get so much as a whiff of Unkempt Morty's stank I'm going to ether kill myself, or him."

"Aw geez Rick, don't joke about that."

"Who-who says I'm joking."

Rick and Morty were hiding in some pink and white shrubbery that smelled like bubblegum mint. They were there for two reasons. The first was it smells good. Unkempt Morty was nauseating stinky. He absolutely refused any hygiene care offered to him. Rick went so far as to threaten to ditch him if he didn't a least put some deodorant on. He declined saying even if they forcefully cleaned him he would find the nearest mud puddle, roll in it, and give Rick a hug.

The second reason was there was a rumor in the area that a strong Morty lurking around. This Morty seemed to like to sneak up behind Mortys that were on the fuzzy side _(preferably Dog Morty)_ and give them a quick pet before running back into the forest.

Rick had Unkempt Morty sit in a clearing where one trainer said that they say a wild, dirty, looking Morty eyeballing there Rabbit Morty, sneaking around. Rick said that since Unkempt Morty smelt like a dog fart, the wild Morty might come to investigate. Morty thought that this was a ruse to get away from the other Morty, but Rick was serious about catching the wild Morty.

"Rick" Morty picked a leaf off the bush, twirling it in his fingers. "I don't think this will work."

"Probably not" Rick was on his Mortypad. "But we need to make a strong team of Mortys. If there's a strong one just wondering around then I got-got to-to try a get it before some other trainer dose."

"But wh-what are the odds of him coming out of hiding to investigate a Morty that's not even fuzzy."

Rick scowled at the pad. "I don't have any furry Mortys on hand ri-uurrp-ght now. I want to try and catch all the Mortys to complete the Mortypad, but I want to go in numerical order to do that."

Morty ripped his leaf in half. "Why numerical order?" He ripped his leaf again. "I thought you wanted out of here as fast as possible? Why not ju-just get the best of the best Mortys, win the game, and we can go home?"

Rick looked up from his pad."Because, I don't know what Mortys are the best." He stated. "I'll just go down the list, build up a awesome Morty team, beat the shit out of the Council of Ricks, then we can go home to celebrate with a Ball Foundlers marathon eating pizza and ice cream."

Morty pick another leaf. "How many Mortys are there?"

"Over a hundred."

Morty was in mid leaf ripping, about to say that sounded like too much work, when Rick covered his mouth with a hand.

"Holy crap! Look Morty!"

Rick moved his hand to Morty's chin to move his head to look at what he was seeing.

Crawling out of the shadow of the trees came the filthiest Morty he has seen yet. He was twitching, with bloodshot baggy eyes, toward Unkempt Morty. Unkempt Morty must of sensed someone creeping up on him. He tensed and shot a glance to where Rick and him were hiding.

"OK" Rick whispered "You're up Morty."

Morty was nervous and grabbed more scented leaves. "Wh-what do I do Rick?"

"I'm going to try and get behind him." Rick started to sneak out of the bushes."You and Unkempt tire him out." He put a hand on Morty's back. "Go." And he shoved him out.

Morty stumbled out. The wild Morty looked at him, he bared orange crooked teeth. Unkempt Morty got up fists ready.

"What" Morty held up his hand to stop Unkempt Morty from jumping into a fight without Ricks directions, but his hand still held some leaves. The wild Morty zeroed in on the leaves. He sniffed the air, and a low rumble resonated from his stomach.

This gave Morty an idea."Yo-you hungry?" He held out the leaves. The wild Morty shuffled over his eyes not leaving the sweet smelling leaves.

"Now Morty!" Rick came from behind a tree with his Morty chip installer ready.

"Here!" He shoved the leaves into the wild Mortys mouth, the reeled a hand back and slapped him.

The wild Morty paused, then he moved so fast Morty didn't know what happened till it did. With mouth full sill full of leaves the wild Morty grabbed Morty's arm and bit down.

Morty let out a yelp of pain. The wild Morty pushed Morty to the ground, chewed on the remaining leaves in his mouth, turned, only to face Unkempt Morty. He burped right into the wild Morty's face. The wild Morty's eyes crossed. He turned and fell onto his knees and spat out the leaves in his mouth. Unkempt Morty say an opening and took it by giving a hard kick into the wild Morty's stomach.

He doubled over with a wheeze. Rick walked to the wild Morty and put the chip on him. The wild Morty clutched his head still wheezing. It blinked red, once, twice, then turned green.

"Welcome to m-uurrp-y team Hobo Morty." Rick looked satisfied, then turned to Morty. "Geez Morty a slap." He pulled out a serum. "You better not get rabies."

Morty looked at the bite mark. It was bleeding, stung, and one of the pink leaves was on a bite mark, but he had worse. He looked over to his new teammate, who had a dazed look on his face that all newly chip Mortys get. He could of bite harder but he didn't.

Unkempt Morty looked at Hobo Morty "He doesn't really have rabies, dose he?"

Rick snorted "No, and even if he did nothing a visit to Surgeon Rick wouldn't cure."

"Aaww geez" Hobo Morty gurgled. "Where-where am I?" He looked up to Unkempt Morty, then caught a glimpse at Rick. He screamed.

"Whoa fuck what-" Rick spines around looking for the source as to why Hobo Morty was screaming at.

"Rick" Morty tugged at Ricks lab coat. "I think-"

Hobo Morty with a horrified expression yelled " ** _BUT YOU'RE DEAD_**!?!"


	5. Old Morty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty comes to a conclusion.

Hobo Morty was in the fetal position, holding his head, eyes shut tight. A part of Morty wanted to go see if he was OK. But the bigger part of him was wondering what he said.

"Morty" Rick put a hand on his shoulder "Get ready to tackle him if he tries to bolt."

"RICK OH MY GOD!" He shoved off Rick's hand and walked toward the Morty on the ground.

"MORTY DON'T!" Rick grabbed at Morty again. "The chip in his head is trying to rearrange his memories to make sense as to why I'm still here."

"But Rick, th-the other Mortys we chipped didn't act like this."

"That's cause the other Mortys didn't see there Rick die."

"His Rick died?" Unkempt Morty had edged away from Hobo Morty towards a tree, like he was about to climb it.

"His original Rick." Rick tip-toed toward Hobo Morty. "When a Morty sees his Rick die, the chip has to work twice as hard to make up a scenario where his Rick lives." He crouched down to inspected the chip."It's working soon he should-"

Hobo Morty's eyes snapped up to meet with Rick."Rick?" He said breathlessly. "Rick!" He lunged forward. Morty and Unkempt Morty both were ready to pull him off, but stopped when they heard a sob.

"I'm so-so sorry Rick." He hugged Rick tightly." I-I-I run like yo-you said, but-but you never came back." He looked into Rick's eyes. Hobo Morty had dirty tear streaks running down his face."I ca-can't believe you survived!" He smiled showing his orange, crooked teeth.

Rick wrinkled his nose "You thought I died?"Smirking he added "Pleeeaasse, you know it takes more the that to kill your grandpa."

Hobo Morty got up, wiped away his tears with his hand, then held the filth covered hand for Rick. Rick looked like he would rather not, but took it anyway.

"AAA-UURRP-LLL RRRIIGHT!" Rick pumped his hand in the air. "Let's go catch more Mortys!!!"

"YYYAAAEEHH!!!" Hobo Morty shouted and ran ahead.

When Hobo Morty was out of sight Rick went to the nearest bubblegum mint bush and wiped his hand on the leaves. "Fuck. That was wwaaayy to awkward for me." He picked a few more leaves. "Come on you two, le-let's make sure he doesn't try to molest someone's furry Morty."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rick had dropped them all of at the food court leaving Morty some schmeckles for food. Morty was not in the mood to eat anything with Ricks name stamped on it. He decided the Jr. Menu was a got start. Turns out all the names on the Jr. Menu all had Morty somewhere in them though.

Unkempt Morty got as much garlic he could carry. Hobo Morty got a large bowl of Strawberries Smiggles, no milk, no spoon. He face planted and started chowing down. Morty just got a small water.

"Feh. You young people m-make me sick."

Their newest member was eating applesauce. They had happened to come across him yelling at a tree about stealing his kite, there was no kite. Morty thought he was a Rick till he noticed the clothes. Old Morty was cranky like a Rick though.

"Back in my day, we-we-we had things called manners at the dinner table."

Morty was mentally exhausted. He knew these Morty Battles were going to be a pain in the ass. Helping all those Mortys out there would feel more rewarding and outweigh the negative of it all. But if Rick was serious and wanted to catch all the Mortys they had a long way to go.

"Back in my day we had better everything. Except those fucking kite stealing trees. That reminds me of this one time were-were this weird looking scientist from my neighborhood, Doc... Blue, I think his name was, said he could help me get my kite down. But-but the sicko said the only way to get my kite was to lick his balls!"

Unkempt Morty glared at Old Morty. "For fucks sake, s-some of us are eating!" He said this with his mouth still full of garlic. Little flicks of bit flew across the table. Hobo Morty gave a grunt of agreement without lifting his face out of the bowl.

Old Morty looked more grumpy "Oh, you think that’s gross, I-I-I got more stories that will make Catcher in the Rye sound like a kids story."

"It is a kids story, you old fart!"

"That book was banned for a reason!"

Morty sipped his water. This was gonna be the longest journey Rick has dragged him in yet.


	6. Geriatric Morty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two old men argue while looking for a third.

"I don't like how you grew up Ricky." 

"S-uurrp-o you told me." 

Old Morty was boring holes in the back of Rick's head. 

"You look j-just like Doc." 

"And I keep telling you, th-that's totally a coincidence, I am in no way related, or based off of that Doc Black or whatever." 

"You sound like him too. I haven't seen you since you since you went off to space looking wide-eyed and ready to take on the universe, and all of a sudden I find out you aged yourself, for-for some god forsaken reason!" 

Rick got his flask out."Are we close too your friend yet?" He drank. "I don't feel like just-uurrp-ifying myself for aging myself, or whatever your chip came up with." 

Morty jumped into the conversation "Wh-what's your friend like Old Morty?" 

"Well, he's older than me." Old Morty began. "So he's not-not all there. Memories failing him." 

"Sounds like this will be an easy catch." Rick added. 

"Ricky..." Old Morty pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't disrespect your elders." 

"I'm not disrespecting my elders" Rick said cheekily "I'm-I'm disrespecting my peers. Cause I'm ooolllddd too," Then he added sarcastically, "Grandpa Mort!" 

"I-I-I-I don't like your tone smart ass!" 

"Oooh boy!" Morty said "I think I see him." 

Sitting on a funny colored stump, sat an old man. He was squinting, with milky white eyes, at the inside of a worn out black wallet with a yellowing picture inside. His expression was a sad, frustrated look. 

"Good job Morty!" He exchanged his flask for the Mortypad. "Now go tackle him!" 

"Aaww geez Rick." He fidgeted. "I-I-I don't think I can-can tackle little old me..." 

"Morty..." Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. "We talked about this. If we want to win this game, you're gonna have to let your ball drop-" 

"Damn it, Ricky don't mention your balls around me!" 

"SHUT UP OLD MO-UURRP-RTY!" 

At the sound of shouting the wild Morty looked up from his wallet. "Oh?"He got up, or tried to get up. It took him a few tries to get off the stump. "Do I have visitors?" 

Old Morty "I brought Ricky-" 

"Huh?" He held a hand to his ear 

"I SAID I BROUGHT RICKY-" 

"Ricky!?!" He gazed around the small group. "Where?" 

"Oh sweet Jesus..." Rick pointed at Hobo Morty "Go-go get this over with." 

Hobo Morty let out a weird war cry and charged for the wild Morty. 

"Oh? Hello there little bo-OFT!" Hobo Morty hit the wild Morty hard. He fell to the ground. His eyes teared up and he moaned in pain. "My-my back!" 

"OH GOD!" Morty was horrified. "Rick th-that-that was over kill!" 

"Yeeeaahh..." Rick scratched the back of his head. "We could pro-uurrp-bably just have poked with a stick or-or something..." He walked over to the crying, twitching wild Morty. Rick put the Morty Manipulator Chip installer to the back of his head. He got some serum out, but didn't administered it. 

"What’s wrong?" Morty asked. "Can serum not take care of severe back pain?" 

"Of course it can." The chip was still blinking red. "I'm just waiting for the chip to take. Shouldn't be-" 

"HOLY FUCKEN SHIT RICK!! GIVE HIM THE FUCKEN SERUM!!" 

"Fucken fine Morty!" Rick put the syringe in the wild Morty arm. "Sorry if I don't want to waste a serum on a wild Morty, when I could of used it on you instead." The chip bleeped green. "Oh hey, look at that, it wasn't a waste. See Mo-Morty it all turned out good in the end!" 

Geriatric Morty stopped crying. "Wh-where am I?" Morty went straight to Geriatric Morty to help him up. "Who are you?" Old Morty came over to help. "I'm Old Morty." "Who?" Geriatric Morty looked confused. "You know. We meet a few times, talked about the good old days. Like the best movie ever The Wizard of Oz, the best book series of all time Lord of the rings, or the best dance moves like the jitterbug, or our grandkids that share the same name, Rick." 

"Rick! Where?" Geriatric Morty near blinded eyes surveyed the people in front of him again. When the got to Rick he waddled over to him. "Rick? That you boy?" 

"Su-uuurp-re am." 

"Ricky!" He held out his hand "You little rapscallion!" Rick took his hand with a disdain look. "It's nice to see a you! I-I-I don't remember the last time we spoke! Wh-what with you out adventuring in space and what not!" He did not stop shaking Rick's hand. 

"Oooohhhh I bet there's a lot of things you don't remember." Rick tried getting his hand free. 

Morty elbowed Rick in the side. 

"Bu-bu-but it's nice to see you too gramps!" He said with obviously fake enthusiasm. Geriatric Morty still would not stop shaking Rick's hand.


	7. Ancient Morty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick decides to change to rules a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need to change the "rules" of the game a bit for convenience sake.

"Here's Ricky the time he took me to-to, some planet I forgot the name... But it had these beautiful seashells that changed color with the weather, and instead of hearing the ocean, you could here soft jazz playing!" 

Geriatric Morty had a picture in his well used wallet of a younger, happier, looking Rick in beachwear kneeling with two thumbs up on a blue sanded beach. He had a bunch of colorful seashells spelling out 'Rick' in front of him. Morty had mix feelings seeing this picture. In a world where Morty was Ricks grandpa they must have had a more healthier relationship. Or at least Geriatric Morty did. Old Morty didn't talk much about his past with Rick. He liked to point out how young people have it too easy, and how he used to walk fifteen miles to get to school. 

They were out in some other dimension taking a break from Morty chasing, when Geriatric Morty started wheezing and clearing his chest. Morty thought all this walking finally caught up to him and was having a heart attack. Rick confirmed that he in fact was having a heart attack and poked him with a serum. Rick said this should keep him going tell they got to Surgeon Rick with more powerful medicine. Morty demanded that they at least take a break. That's when Geriatric Morty sat down and pulled out his wallet. Morty was curious what was inside, so he asked. 

"Rick is very-very smart! Even as a young'un he was a-always tinkering with things." Geriatric Morty looked at the picture with a sad expression. "I hope to see him soon..." Morty was about to say, 'Rick's right here.' but thought it better that Geriatric Morty stay lost in his broken memories, then keep pointing out a Rick that wasn't really his. 

"All right breaks over." Rick announced. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

They continued on. Soon they come across a alien trainer that had yellow fur, and one giant eye. "Hey!" The alien pointed at Rick. " My names Prax. You got some Mortys, let's battle!" 

"No thanks, I'm a little busy." 

The trainer looked confused. "But you walked in front of me." 

"So?" 

"That means we have to fight! It's part of the rules!" 

Rick glared at Prax "Th-th-that’s the dumbest rule ever. Just cause I strolled into your line of sight that automatically means a battle. Did it ever cross your head that maybe I'm just giving my Morty's some exercise? Or-or-or just enjoying the scenery? Maybe my Mortys are injured? Are you te-uurrp-lling me that you are going to beat up my Mortys, who are in no condition to fight, just cause you looked at me?" 

"Well... I mean, I just stand here, hoping someone will pass by to fight-" 

"That's worst! Go look for someone who wants to fight for Christ sake!" 

Prax thought about it. "You know what? Yeah. Yeah! You're right! Why should I just stand here, hours, even days, just for the possibility of someone coming over, when I could just go ask for a fight!" Prax looked around and spotted another trainer not far off. "Hey you?" 

The trainer was another alien. Gray skinned with small horns. They were wearing a Morty shirt. "Graa?" 

"Let's fight!" 

"Graa?!" Grap gib gurrp bruu gupoop?" 

"Fuck the rules!" 

The other alien shrugged "Bluu-Groo!" 

They proceeded to fight with there Mortys. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Whelp. I feel like I just changed the dynamics of this entire game. Hopefully that means know more trainer encounters unless we want them now." 

"Yeah Rick, I never liked those. Like when I'm on the verge of passing out, and some asshole just demands a fight. Like-like I'm in no mood, just let us pass! 

"Yeah Morty. I wonder if I can change anything else?" 

"Rick I don’t think you should push your luck with the Council-" 

"Oh ssshhhiitt! Look Morty! There's are next Morty." 

Up ahead was.... Something gray. It was standing there, motionless. Morty couldn't see its face. He wasn't sure he wanted too. 

"OK! Let us see what you got old man!" 

Old Morty gave a distasteful look. "Which one of us you talking too?" 

"You, since your more likely not to fall over from a soft breeze." 

Old Morty grunted, and shuffled forward. The gray wild Morty turned around. 

"…................Nope." Old Morty also turned around and walk away. 

"Hey!" Rick said angrily "You can't walk out of-of a battle!" 

"Sure I can! Look I-I-I'm doing it now!" 

Morty did not blame Old Morty defining Rick. This Morty was disturbing. It... He looked like a walking corpse. He had no nose or eyes. There was a rattling sound coming from him. Morty saw his chest heave and knew that it was him breathing. Barely. 

"Fine other old Morty go-" 

"Huh?" Geriatric Morty held up a hand to his ear. 

"GET IN THERE AND FIGHT!" 

"Fine, fine! No need to shout." Geriatric Morty shuffled up the wild Morty. "Oh boy! You don't look so good there sonny." Geriatric Morty pinched his cheek. "You're nothing but skin and bones!" The wild Morty just stood there. Geriatric Morty kept pinching his cheek. Standing. Pinching. Standing. Pinching. 

Rick faced palmed. "Alright come ba- I SAID COME BACK HERE!" 

Geriatric Morty stopped his cheek pinching. The wild Morty still just stood there. 

"Rick I-I-I think there's something seriously wrong with this one." 

"Gee whiz Morty, you think?" Rick said mockingly. Rick went to a nearby yellow polka dotted tree and got a stick off the ground. He then went up to the wild Morty. 

"Rick, what-?" 

"I'm j-just gonna check if-if this Morty even bother reacting to anything. Or if it just stands there forever." 

He poked it (him) in the stomach. Nothing. He poked him a little harder. Still nothing. Rick rapped the top of his head. Rick paused. Then he put the tip of the stick on the bottom of the wild Morty's eye socket. 

"Aww, aaww!" Morty had to resist the urge to cover his eyes "Rick don't that-that’s gross!" Even Hobo Morty and Old Morty looked grossed out. Unkempt Morty looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. Geriatric Morty had fallen asleep where he stood. 

"It's fine Morty." He started swirling the stick in the eye hole. "You're probably gonna see grosser shit then-" There was a 'squish' and Rick frowned. He let go of the stick and stepped away. The stick was sticking out of the eye socket. 

Morty screamed. Hobo Morty shouted "GROSS!" Old Morty covered his eyes. "Sweet baby Jesus, I am too old for this shit!" Unkempt Morty burst out laughing. Geriatric Morty woke up with a start "WHAT YEAR IS IT?!?" 

The wild Morty finally started moving. He reached up to the stick. It took him a good yank to get it out. He then snapped the stick in half with a death grip. He released his fist. A few bit a dust fell from his fingers. He then continued to stand there. 

"Shit." Rick pulled out the Morty manipulator chip installer. "Let me just..." He put it to the back of the wild Morty. It beeped a few times, then turned green. 

Everyone stood there in silence.


	8. Rabbit Morty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Morty is sick of Rick's shit, and a new teammate is found.

Rick was looking up in the green sky. "Now that I got six Mortys, the Courier Flap should be here soon." 

Morty pointed out "Why can you only have five Mortys? I-I-I mean five is an odd number-" 

"Of course five is an odd number Morty, th-that's basic math." 

"No Rick, I mean odd as in, weird. Wouldn't a team of six make more sense?" 

"Six? Mo-uurrp-rty it has been scientifically proven that if one Rick has more than five Mortys to take care of, he will lose his fucken mind." 

"Really?"  

"Nooooo!" Rick drawled "It's because when they were making the hotels for the games some dickwad miswrote five as six and by the time someone pointed it out, it was to late to stop construction. So now the rules state each Rick gets five Mortys." 

The Courier Flap came zooming in. " _Pick-up for,_ ** _one Ancient Morty_** _, to be_ _dropped_ _off at,_ ** _Daycare_**." 

"Hold on there." Rick turned to his little gaggle of Mortys. "All you line up, I-uuurp-m going to sort you all out now." 

The Courier Flap beeped " _This is in_ _violation_ _with **rule #87**. To reprise '_ _If a team is full with five Morty, and a_ _sixth is captured,_ _the sixth_ _Morty must be shipped back to Morty Day Care'_." 

"Yeah, but that's too much of a hassle without a portal gun to go back and fourth from the Citadel to the battlefield, just to get the Mortys I want." Rick pulled out a motherboard chip "So, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." 

The Courier Flap made a higher beep, almost as if it was getting frustrated. " _Arguing and or_ _tying_ _to_ _reprogram one of_ ** _Storage Rick_ _'s_** _Courier Flap is also a violation with **rule #25**_." 

Rick smirked "The hard way then!" He threw the motherboard chip at the Courier Flap. There was a buzz and sparks shout out of the Courier Flap. It beeped and was sinking lower till the red in its eye dulled and it fell to the ground. 

"Mmaa-uurrp-aann, Storage Rick will not be happy I did that." He pulled his flask out. "Oh well, he's a cool dude, I'll just owe him one." He downed a shot then returned the flask to it's place inside Rick's coat.  

"Uuuhh? Rick?" Morty looked at the Courier Flap, that was starting to smoke. "Th-th-that thing not going to explode or-or anything like that?" 

"No those things are made of strong stuff. Ju-just fried it's brain circuits a little." He turned back to the group. "I thought I told you to line up?" He glared with his arms folded. All the Mortys lined up immediately. 

"Right." Rick walked in front of them like a drill instructor ready to tear into the new recruits. He probably would Morty thought to himself.  

"I'm about to start getting serious about my team building. And that means picking, not only with the strongest Mortys..." He gave them a hard look. "But Mortys I find the less annoying." He gave Ancient Morty a distasteful glance. "And Mortys that don't creep me out..."  

"In that case." Old Morty raised his hand. "I volunteer." 

"You sure?" 

"Yes." Then Old Morty gave a stern look himself. "On-on one condition." 

"Pfft" Rick rolled his eyes. "Fine, what do you want?" 

"I-I-I want Geriatric Morty to come with me." 

" _What?!_ " Rick did not look happy. " His my only paper type that's not grumpy, or a freak of nature!" 

Old Morty was not having any of Ricks' shit. "He also needs extra care." He gave an icy stare. "Care you don't have." He gave a somber look toward Geriatric Morty. Geriatric Morty looked back, giving a childish smile. "Have I ever told you about my grandson Rick?" Old Morty took his friends slightly shaking hand. "No. I would love to here about him." Old Morty glimpsed at Rick. "Ricky... If you even are my Ricky..." He reached up to touch his head, where the chip was "If you have any bit of kindness in you, you'll let me keep my friend." 

Rick actually looked surprise at this. He avoided Old Mortys bitter stare, scratch his nose, then huffed out. "Fffiiinnee. You can have the nice grandpa Morty." He gave Ancient Morty a foul leer. "And I can keep this... Abomination."  

For the first time since Morty had meet him, Old Morty gave a small warm smile. 

"That just leaves you!" Rick pointed at Unkempt Morty. 

"W-W-What?!" Unkempt Morty said bewildered. "R-R-R-Rick I can-can fight!" 

"Sure you can, but that's not the issue." Rick wrinkled his nose. "You are rank!" 

Unkempt Morty muttered. "It's a healthy musk."  

"Although." Rick put a finger to his chin. "If you bathed-" 

"NO!" Unkempt  Morty stomped his foot. 

"Then you're going!" 

Unkempt Morty pouted. "Fine." 

Rick went back to the Courier Flap, took the motherboard off, and kicked it a few times. The Courier Flap crackled and beeped back to life. " _Re-re-_ _reboot_ _in_ _prOOOo_ _cess_ _. Please restate p-p-p-p_ _rime_ ** _directive_** ** _._** " 

"Courier Flap here from Morty Day Care to pick up, one Unkempt Morty, one Old Morty, one Geriatric Morty." 

" _Affirmative_ _. Pick up for one-one-one-one-_ " 

Rick banged against the metal side of its head.  

" _Order_ _confirmed_." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Where the fuck did that Hobo go?" 

While Rick was busy making sure the Courier Flap didn't give the others too much of a bumpy ride, Hobo Morty had snuck off somewhere. Rick and Morty were searching for him. Ancient Morty was just sort of following them, not really contributing. 

"I-I-I sewer we should put some-some sort of bell on him." 

" _Rick!_ " Morty whispered urgently. 

He had found Hobo Morty. And someone else. Crouched on all fours nibbling some yellow swirled grass was a giant rabbit. This rabbit was wearing clothes just like Morty. He didn't seem to like the grass. He forced himself to swallow it with a bit. The grass must of not agreed with his stomach, for he began to cough up some yellow gunk. The poor thing shivered and sniffed. While all this happening, Hobo Morty crept up closer and closer, reaching a hand out, and gave the rabbits tail a quick squeeze. 

"WHAT?!?" The wild Morty whirled around. He took one look at Hobo Morty, let out a squeal of terror, reeled back a hind leg and kicked Hobo Morty in the face.  

"RAPIST!" The wild Morty shot out quick as a whip away from Hobo Morty's bleeding face."HELP!" He ran, but a tree stood in his path."STRANGER DANGER!" He dashed away but then there was a thicket of bushes. One more time he scampered away, right into the path of were Ancient Morty stood. The wild Morty gazed up at him. Then there was an ear splitting, inhuman scream form the wild Morty. His eyes rolled back, and he fell to the ground. 

All of it happened so fast. Morty wanted to check Hobo Morty face. By the look of it his nose was probably broken. But Morty also felt like he kind of deserved it. Morty walked over to the fainted rabbit. 

"Careful Morty." Rick walked up behind him. "He might be playing dead." He nudged the wild Morty with a foot. The rabbits tongue rolled out. "Ooor not." 

"Rick" Hobo Morty came up holding his still bleeding nose. Blood dripping down his mustache and beard. "I-I-I thick my nose is broke." He said in a nasally voice. 

"Serves you right for trying to cop a feel." Rick pulled out the Morty Manipulation Chip. 

"What are you-you doing Rick?" 

"I'm gonna chip the rabbit, duh."  

"B-b-but you can't do that!" 

"B-b-but you can't blah blah blah!" Rick said in a mocking, high pitched voice. "Morty, this is what you're gon-uurrp-na do." Rick stuck the chip into Rabbit Morty's head. "You're gonna-gonna keep your mouth shut! I'm just bending the rules-" 

"You're-you're breaking them! A lot of them!" 

"Morty! I am not gonna let a perfectly good Rabbit Morty go, just-just cause the stupied rules states I can't! What's stopping me?" 

Rick had a point. Morty hated it, but Rick had a point. 

"Great! Another Morty down! Now you perverted Hobo let's fix that... Oh god damn it!" 

Hobo Morty disappeared again.  

Just then there was a cry "AAAAHHH RAPIST!"


	9. Evil Rabbit Morty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick goes for there first badge.

Hobo Morty found three Rabbit Mortys.  

Rick caught all of them, and ' _managed'_ to send two back to the Day Care. He said that two were for combining and one for trading. Morty thought he was joking, till Rick said he'll show him what he means later. It couldn't mean what Morty thought it meant. Trading wasn't aloud. Then again this _was_ Rick he was dealing with. 

Right now they had a slight problem. Well two actually. 

"Stop petting me!" 

The first was Hobo Morty kept sneaking up to Rabbit Morty and touching his ear, or tail, or rubbing his head. Rabbit Morty clung to Morty's side. His paws wrapped around Morty's arm. Morty didn't mind much, but he drew a line when Rabbit Morty wanted to follow Morty to the bathroom. It was hard to say 'no' though with his sad fuzzy face. 

"Hey! I see you! Back-back up!" Morty caught Hobo Morty in the corner of his eye. "Rick!" 

"Damn it Morty, you're the little leader of the group. I-I-I can't keep an eye on all of you, and focus on strategies at the same time!" Rick faced Hobo Morty " _No_ means **_no_**! If you lay a so much as a finger on that rabbit again, I will send you into a black hole!"He rounded on Rabbit Morty. "And you! You-you don't have to put up with him! If someone pets you without permission, scratch his eyes out, or bite him with your giant buck teeth!" Rabbit Morty flinched when Rick raised his voice. Morty piped up."Rick th-that's not far. Don't yell at him." 

Rick breathed deep through his nose. "I'm not about to lecture about sexual harassment in the workplace." Hobo Morty spoke "I-it's not sexual... I just like how soft and warm animals are." "Whatever! I don't ca-uurrp-re if you yiff or not! Just stop touching the rabbit!" 

That was one problem. The second was back at Citadel with Storage Rick. Rick's " _high jinks_ " were piling up. Storage Rick would have definitely pick up on that two of his Courier Flaps were tampered with.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Storage Rick was the same as always when they got to the Day Care. He spotted Rick and there was a quick eye twitch, but his features returned back to there usual stern look. He rolled his toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other. "What can I do for today?"  

Rick was skeptical by Storage Rick's nonchalant attitude. "I'm here for a 241." 

"Figured." Before he went to the back, he peered over his counter, giving his surroundings a survey. "This will be quick." He glowered at Rick. "Stay." He turned away. 

"Humph..." Rick hummed. "His up to something." 

True to his word Storage Rick was back. He was followed by another rabbit Morty. Or rabbit shaped. His fur was black and was wearing a mask. There was an air about him. One that said ' _Danger_ '. 

"This one" Storage Rick announced "You don't have to-to worry too much. He's calmer then he exhibits." The new Morty came out of the Day Care. "Just give him some lettuce now and again, and he-he won't murder you in your sleep." Storage Rick snickered. Evil Rabbit Morty gazed at the group... Or Morty think he was gazing. It was hard to tell with the mask. 

"So?" Rick asked. "Was that all?" 

"Yep." Storage Rick held out a hand. "Pleasure to do business with you." 

Rick looked skeptical, but took his hand anyway. When they grasped each others hand however, Rick's eyes widened. Storage Rick smirked. Releasing hand Storage Rick folded his arms, while Rick put his hands in his pocket. "Right then!" Rick exclaimed. "See you soon!" Rick hastily walked away. 

"Rick?" Morty jaunt up beside Rick. "Where are going?" 

"To the Portal Morty." Rick eyes darted around. "Hurry!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Storage Rick had slipped a piece of paper into Rick's hand. It read: **_Meet at F_** ** _antastic_** ** _Mr. Rick_** ** _statue_** ** _at BP:UU hour_**   

Morty asked "What statue is that? There's a lot of Rick statues. A-a-and the time is weird."  

"There's only one Fantastic Mr. Rick statue. It's tuck away in the corner of the Citadel, near the Portal." Rick answered. "As for the time, The Citadel is not on earth's time zone. With artificial lights, there's no-no night, so of course times different." He thought for a moment. "Guess w-uurrp-e got to go." 

"You sure? It c-c-could be a-a-a trap."  

"Maybe? I mean, Storage Rick is a cool dude, so whatever he's planning can't be that bad." Rick rolled his shoulders. "We have a few hours till are meet and greet. Now is the time Mo-uurrp-rty." 

"T-time for what?" 

"Time to get some badges!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Welp, that could of gone better." 

Rick and all the Mortys were all back in the Citadel resting at the Healing Center. Rick decided to go straight to the Gym Leader, ignoring all trainer battles. When a trainer did try to fight them Rick told them to go suck it.  

The Gym Leader was a Rick with a mustache. He only had two Mortys. A Morty with two cats, and a Morty that looked sick with the cold. Rick sent out Hobo Morty two fight Two Cat Morty, but he wouldn't fight, just keep trying to pet the cats. So Rick sent out Evil Rabbit Morty. He beat the shit out of Two Cat Morty. When Mustache Rick sent out Flu Morty, Evil Rabbit got dazed. Rick sent out Ancient Morty. He too did not fight. At first. The all of sudden Ancient Morty started doing some erratic punches and kicks. None of them hit. Ancient Morty fell to the ground and counties to punch and kick the air. That was when Rick realized he was having a seizure. Hobo Morty was brought again. He got dazed. 

At that point Morty was set out. He did not want to fight a sick Morty. Rick threaten to leave him on a desert planet with three suns if he didn't fight. Morty did his best and won.  

"You all suck!" Rick tore into them. "We won, but why-why-why dose it feel like I lost!? He had TWO MORTYS!!" 

There was a choir of "Sorry Rick." 

A chuckle was heard. Surgeon Rick was leaning out his counter with a hand on his chin. "It's not your Mortys that suck." He waged a finger at Rick. "It's _~yyyooouuu~!_ " He said in a sing-song voice. 

" _Say that again._ " Rick growled. 

Surgeon Rick put both hands on his chin with a pompous grin. "I've seen your Mortys states and levels. They're _atrocious_!" He got a more serious look. "It's the job of the trainer to make sure your Mortys are _ready_ to fight, not just fight." He stretched and twirled around. "Try to take these game a little more seriously." Throwing a dirty look over his shoulder at Rick. "Some of use see _them_ as more than game pieces." 


	10. Guard Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick's meeting doesn't go like he planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Every other chapter we will be looking at a Rick!

They made it to Fantastic Mr. Rick statue. Rick didn't want anyone else coming the secluded area, so he put Ancient Morty right in front of the walkway. People took one look at the standing corpse and keep walking. Morty, Rabbit Morty, and Evil Rabbit Morty were placed a few feet ahead of the statue were Rick was counseling himself in the shadows. He said there might be a chance for an ambush. If shit hit the fan they had to book it to The Portal. 

Hobo Morty _was_ suppose to be on watch, but instead he was playing some sort of game with Evil Rabbit Morty. Hobo Morty would get as close as he could until Evil Rabbit Morty turned his head, and dash away. They've been doing this for fifteen minutes now.  

"Do you think there having fun?" Morty asked. 

Rabbit Morty answered "Evil Rabbit Morty says he-he will give Hobo Morty a freebie, but if he touches me again he'll... Uh... Umm..." 

"What?" 

"I-I-I don't want to repeat it." 

Evil Rabbit Morty didn't talk. He whispered. Whispers that Morty couldn't hear. Rabbit Morty could with his heighten sense of hearing. Because of this the two rabbits got along well. 

Rabbit Morty ears twitched. "Do you really think th-this might be a trap?" 

"I don't know." Morty trusted Rick, but different Ricks were a whole other story.  

Hobo Morty finally got close enough to touch Evil Rabbit Morty's tail. He gave it a quick pinch then he rushed into the bushes. Evil Rabbit Morty just shook his head. Hobo Morty looked so pleased with himself that Morty didn't have the heart to tell him off. 

At the entrance a Rick on patrol spotted the gang. He survey his surroundings and entered with his gun in hand. 

Everyone tensed. Rabbit Morty grabbed Morty's arm. Evil Rabbit Morty positioned himself in front of Morty and Rabbit Morty. From the bushes Hobo Morty glared at the armed Rick. Even Ancient Morty  seemed to be keeping a non-exciting eye on him. 

Rick quickly stepped up to Guard Rick. "Hey hey  hey!" He said with playful tone. "Isn't it a greeeeat day for Morty fighting!" Rick was inching his way back toward the entrance. "My team and I wi-uurrp-ll get going now!" He whispered to Morty " _Get ready to run._ _Anyone who falls_ _behind_ _, leave them._ " 

"Rick Sanchez of Dimension C-121?" Guard Rick asked. 

"What if I am?" 

"If you are..." Guard Rick stood in front of Ricks exit point. "Then I would tell you Storage Rick sent me." 

"OH SHIT MORTY RUN IT'S A STING!!!" 

"HOLD IT!" Guard Rick raised his gun. "I just want to talk!" 

Out of the bushes Hobo Morty came rushing, on all fours, barking, charging at Guard Rick. 

"WHOA!" Guard Rick fired a green beam at the ground. Hobo Morty freezes at Ricks side. The moment the beam was shoot Evil Rabbit Morty, with surprising strength, hoisted both Morty and Rabbit Morty over his shoulders and retreated back toward the Fantastic Mr. Rick statue. 

"CONTROL YOUR MORTYS!" Guard Rick yelled. With a hiss he added. " _You're making a_ _scene_ _!_ "  

Rick released this might not be a good place for more Ricks to interfere. Before he could calm down Hobo Morty, a shadow fell behind Guard Rick. Ancient Morty had slicked behind Guard Rick. He raised his hands ready to wring Guard Ricks neck. Guard Rick whipped around and blasted Ancient Morty point blank in the chest. Ancient Morty swayed were he stood. Than like a tree, he fell back onto the ground. 

"Don't worry it was on stun." Guard Rick slung his gun to his back. He crouched down to check Ancient Morty's pulse. 

"HOLY SHIT!" Rick roared "YOU-YOU-YOU-"  

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" 

Several more guard Ricks showed up. 

"It's OK" Guard Rick rises "One of the older Mortys seems to have had a heart attack." He peered at Rick "Right?" 

"Oh yeeeeaaah." Rick folded his arms. "He gets those aaaalll the time." 

A collective sigh came from the other guards. One said "Again? It's like-like we have to clean up four of these kind of Mortys a month." Another added "We'll take him to the Healing Center, but don't be surprised if he's dead when you get there." 

Guard Rick responded "I stay to-to check this Ricks Morty coverage." He got out a digital pad and began to type. 

"Fine." A guard Rick called a Courier Flap to take Ancient Morty away. "Want to get drinks after this shifted?" 

"Abso-fucken-lutely" 

When the other guard Ricks left, Guard Rick put his pad away. "Alright, do you believe me now?" 

"You shot my Morty." 

"He was coming right for me!" 

"You" Rick took a step forward "Shot" He was right in Guard Ricks face " _My Morty!_ " He snarled. 

Guard Rick rolled his eye. "You'd do the same thing if it was reversed." 

Rick scowled "Yeah, but that doesn't make me feel better." 

"Don't worry." Guard Rick beckoned him toward to back of the Fantastic Mr. Rick statue were the three other Mortys waited. "I think what I'm about to offer will make up for that." 

"Offer? I thought Storage Rick sent you?" 

"He did. He knows you're cheating-" 

"I'd like to think of it as bending the rules." 

Guard Rick gave Rick a deadpan look. "You're _cheating_. Which I admit, that takes some balls for you to do right under the Councils noses." 

"Fuck the Council." 

"I agree." 

" _What?_ " Rick and Morty both blurted out. 

"Look" Guard Rick face was more sincere "I think you know what's going on with these game." Both Ricks looked at the Mortys. Rick sighed "Yeah, I kind of figured it out." Rick was somber for a moment. "The Rickatastrophe... I was targeted." 

Guard Rick was shocked. "You were part of The Rickatastrophe!? And survived!?"  

Rabbit Morty piped up "The what?" 

Both Ricks "Shut up Morty!" Rick then added "The adults are talking, I'll explain later."  

"Anyway" Guard Rick continued "You're right, after The Richatastrophe the Council Of Ricks decided to host these games." 

"Do you know why?" 

"They say it's 'To help erase distrust that Mortys have against Ricks', with more flowery worded bullshit." 

"Th-this is what they come up with! Christ they're obviously up to something." 

"Right! The Council is made with the best Ricks-" 

"*cough* Bullshit *cough*" 

"But! It _is_ obvious there's more to these games. I'm sure they have their reasons-" 

"Their reasons is their a bunch of dou-uurrp-ches!" 

"WOULD LET ME FINISH! There is more to these games, and a bunch of us Ricks have formed a renegade group to work around the system to find out what's really going on."  

"Let me guess, you want me to join?" 

 "Oh no" Guard Rick sneered "You're gonna join, otherwise the Council will hear about all the cheating you've been doing." 

Rick sighed "Damn it..." He rubbed his face with his hands. "Do I ha-uurrp-ve to?" 

"Y-uurrp-es." 

Rick groaned "Fffiiinnnee. What do you want me to do?" 

"Take this." Guard Rick pulled out from his coat a small orange ball and chucked it at Rick. "You're getting your Mortys in numerical order right? That's easy to follow, _(even if you_ _are_ _breaking the rules)_ , here is your next Morty." 

"Aaaww sweet!" Rick pocket the Morty Capsule. 

"Just keep collecting Mortys, and beat the Council. I have a profile to keep, so if you want help, you need to use your Mortys as relays for information. Storage Rick and Surgeon Rick will always help a Morty in need." 

"Any other Ricks I should know about?" 

"There are more in are group, but I'll let you figure it out on your own. Think of it as a test, too see if you're even worth saving from the Councils wrath."


	11. No Eye Morty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty tries to sleep, but it's not his night.

Ancient Morty was dead. Morty's thoughts keep repeating those words while he lay in his bed in the Mortel. After the rendezvous with Guard Rick they made their way to the Healing Center, only to find him dead. A stun shot straight to the chest at his age, he never stood a chance. 

Morty was sad. Ancient Morty was creepy as fuck, but in the end he died trying to protect Rick and his teammates. But more than that, it made Morty realize that you could die in these games. That teammates could die. That other Mortys probably died already.  

A loud snore ripped through the room. Hobo Morty snores were also keeping Morty up. He wished when they built this place there could have been single rooms for each Morty. Was some down time away from the team so much to ask? If they got more badges the could upgrade there room, but Rick was not in a hurry for badges. Morty thinks if he _didn't_ get a room to himself, he might change his mind. 

The hotel room was small and rounded. The main area fitted with a horse-shoe shaped couch and table, that branched to the bedrooms. To the right was Rick's room, which no Mortys were allowed. Morty had a feeling it was bigger then the Morty room. The Morty room was cramped with only five beds in the walls. They were arranged two on top, one in the middle, and two on the bottom.  

Morty had taken the middle one. Hobo Morty had scampered up to one of the top beds, rolled himself up in the sheets and fell asleep. Loudly. Rabbit Morty said he couldn't sleep with the noise, so Evil Rabbit Morty had grabbed the sheets and pillows from two of the bed and made a makeshift nest in one corner of the room. It seemed to work, till Rabbit Morty started sniffling in his sleep. Evil Rabbit Morty got out of his sheetless bed and nestled himself next to Rabbit Morty. There they slept. (Evil Rabbit Morty could be awake, it was hard to tell) 

"Morty? You awake?"  

A murmur came from one of the bottom beds. That was there newest teammate. No Eye Morty. 

"Y-yeah?" 

"I need to go to the bathroom, but I'm unfamiliar with the layout of the room." 

"Oh!" Morty climbed out of bed. No Eye Morty was sitting on the edge of his bed. "H-here." Morty held out his hand. No Eye Morty raised a brow. "Oh! Aww geez, I-I-I-" 

"It's OK." No Eye Morty held out his hand. Morty grasped it. 

"I'm s-sorry..." He help No Eye Morty up. 

"Really, it's OK." No Eye Morty let go of Morty's hand and grabbed his arm. "I'm a fighter too, there is no need to treat me so delicately." 

"Right. Sorry..." 

No Eye Morty sighed. "Say sorry again and I'll lick you!" 

They shared a quiet laugh. "The-the bathroom over here." 

Morty led No Eye Morty to the door of the bathroom. "The door opens with a button." Morty put No Eye Morty's hand on the panel near the door. "Just push!" The door slides opened. 

"So?" No Eye Morty asked "How small is it?" 

"Pretty small... There's three sinks, three toilet stalls, three shower stalls and there all really close together." 

"It is small, but at least they were nice enough to give three of each for five people." 

"Y-yeah, we could have had to share one..." Sharing a bathroom with Summer was bad enough. 

"Can you take me to the sinks?" Morty headed toward the sinks. No Eye Morty grasped the edges of the sink. "Where are the toilets?"  

"Th-there right behind you." 

"Are they normal toilets or some complex space toilet to accommodate all life forms?" 

"Err... I'll check." Morty went to the stall and peered inside. "Aww geez..." 

No Eye Morty sighed "I'll figure it out from here Morty. Could you wait outside?" 

Morty was about to ask _'A_ _re you sure?_ ' but bit his tongue. "OK." 

As Morty waited for No Eye Morty, his thoughts turned to how Rick got him. The Morty Capsule were a surprise in more ways than one. Inside were random items and a Morty. _A real_ _Live_ _Morty_. Morty asked Rick how a person could be inside and stay alive such a small device. Rick said he _could_ explain about pocket dimensions, containment fields, and suspended animation, but that would just go over his head. Instead just think of it as a bigger on the inside stasis pod. Morty replied ' _Oh it's like the Tardis!_ '. Rick rolled his eyes at that. 

Morty was worried that No Eye Morty might have been altered by being in stasis for who knows how long. But he was perfectly fine. More than fine actually. No Eye Morty was the smartest Morty he has met yet. And he didn't stutter! Morty hopes Rick keeps him... 

The door slid open. "Turns out those toilets aren't so complicated. You go in the hole and it flushes automatically." 

A heavy snore came from Hobo Morty again. No Eye Morty trough a hand in the air. "That's it!" 

"W-What-what are you gonna do?" 

"I'm gonna go sleep on the couch." He put a hand on the wall and followed it back to his bed. 

"Oh?" 

"You're more than welcome to follow suit." He grabbed his pillow and sheet off the bed. 

Another snore. "Yeah, OK, fine."  

Morty took his things off his bed and grasped No Eye Morty hand. No Eye Morty squeezed Morty's hand tightly. "Don't just assume I need someone to hold my hand." He relaxed his grip. "But thanks anyway." 

"Sorry.." 

No Eye Morty pulled up Morty's hand and licked the back of it. "I warned you." 

Morty couldn't help but smile. 

A whisper came across the room. 

No Eye Morty attention turned to the rabbit pile. "So you are awake." 

"You can understand him?" 

"Yes. My hearings pretty good, for obvious reasons." Evil Rabbit Morty started whispering again. 

"...I don't think Rick will mind... That he might mind... No, that's a bit drastic... He has?...Give him another chance OK, at least for Rabbit Morty sake. Come on Morty let's go." Morty took him out to the bedroom. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Out on the couch, they each took a side. It was much quieter out on the couch. Maybe to quit. Morty's thoughts just wouldn't stop. "Um... No Eye Morty?" 

"Yes?" 

"W-what did-did Evil Rabbit Morty talk to you about?" 

No Eye Morty was silent, as if planning his next words. "He said Rick might not like us out here." 

"W-why?" 

"Because if Rick ever wants out here while where out here, he'll just make us go back to the room. I don't think he'll mind, but then Evil Rabbit Morty said Rick _will_ mind if he finds out we're not getting any sleep because of a teammate." 

"Is that so bad?" 

"If we don't get are rest, will be tired, and if we're tired we can't fight to are fullest potential." 

"Yeah, th-that's bad." 

"Then he said Hobo Morty was on thin ice with him and if the hobo keep annoying him, he'll break his fingers." 

"Holy crap!...Geez..." 

"Yeah. I said that was drastic, but it turns out Hobo Mortys' been bugging Rabbit Morty too." 

"Oh, yeah Hobo Morty has this thing... with petting animals." 

"….....Like a fetish?" 

"Nooo... Maybe? It's a kink at best." 

"Well anyway, I told him not to do anything to upset Rabbit Morty. He won't, he likes him too much." 

"Those two are great friends." 

No Eye Morty snorted. "Friends? Really? Morty take it from me when I say this, _you are blind_." 

Morty didn't get it. 

"We need to keep an eye on him. Or you can, I'll keep an ear to the ground." 

"Hobo Mortys not so hard to look after." 

"Not him. The one who whispers and smells like spring detergent and blood." 

"…..He-he-he s-s-smells like b-b-blood?" 

"Faintly." 

"Do-do-do you think he-he-he's that dangerous?" 

"Not to us Mortys. He's nice to us. It's Rick I'm worried about." 

"Why?" 

"I can't see, but I can feel his anger every time Ricks around that boy." 

Silence fell over them. Morty was about to try counting sheep when No Eye Morty said "I think he wants to kill Rick." 

Morty gave up trying to sleep. 


End file.
